Girls' Sleepover Or Whatever
by greenfanfic304
Summary: Brenda stayed at Sharon's apartment. Brenda/Sharon A/N I had to put it on Major Crimes side.


**A/N: I don't own these characters. This is for Brenda/Sharon smutfest woohoo.**

* * *

Brenda and Sharon got out of the elevator and stepped onto Sharon's floor. It was 2 in the morning. Brenda had gotten a red eye flight into Los Angeles from Washington D.C. Brenda had her small carry on bag and was walking beside Sharon. She looked over at her companion and could not believe how close they had become since she left Major Crimes.

"Sharon, thank you for letting me crash at your apartment for one night."

"It's no problem." She waved it off.

"Really though, thank you. It's um, too awkward for me to go back to my home and um, a hotel is too expensive for one night."

"I understand. Well, as for an arrangement, you can sleep in my bedroom and I will take a couch."

"Oh, I can sleep on a couch."

"No, you don't need to and you are our guest. It's only for one night."

"Right."

"Oh, this is my door."

As soon as Sharon opened the front door, she and Brenda heard walked into the apartment and saw what was causing all of the commotion: a food fight between Rusty and Gus.

"Rusty?!" Sharon shrieked, mortified.

Brenda saw how the whole of Sharon's floor and furniture in the den had gotten stained with spaghetti and meatballs, salads with ranch dressing, and whipped cream.

Rusty and Gus stopped after Sharon yelled and turned to see them. They were covered head to toe in the mess.

Brenda couldn't help it. She had to laugh, she was so amused by the whole thing. Especially after seeing Sharon's reaction. They were in so much trouble. Brenda covered her mouth with her hand so they wouldn't see her laughing.

"I'm sorry, Mom" "I am so sorry, Ms. Raydor." Rusty and Gus said at the same time.

"You two are cleaning this up." Sharon pointed around the living room.

"We will," Rusty assured her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back to my house and get up to get ready for my restaurant, so you're on your own," Gus shrugged.

"Aw, come on," Rusty whined.

"Bye." Gus pecked Rusty's lips. He noticed the blond woman. "So you're Brenda Johnson."

Brenda nodded and she guessed that he was Rusty's boyfriend.

"I'm Gus. I am so glad that I got to meet you."

Brenda was surprised by how enthusiastically Gus shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Brenda noticed that Gus let go of her hand and quickly walked to the door left the apartment.

"Rusty, what brought on this food fight?" Sharon asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. It was so quick. It just happened."

"Well, now we have to get all of these stains out because I am not going to sleep in this mess."

"Can't you just sleep with her?" Rusty asked.

Brenda and Sharon looked up with wide eyes.

Rusty explained,"I mean, it would be like girls sleepover time or whatever."

As nonchalantly as she could manage, Brenda shrugged before saying "Sharon, I don't mind sharing a bed with you." Her heart was pounding and she tried not to blush.

"All right. Fine, but you are still cleaning up this mess right this second and," Sharon looked over at Brenda, "you had better not be a cover hogger."

"I promise that I am not a cover hogger."

"Ok great."

Brenda watched Sharon exited her bathroom wearing her t-shirt and shorts. She was blown away when she saw how Sharon looked and watched her get into bed with her book.

"What?" Sharon annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Brenda, is there something on my face?"

"No. It just, you look beautiful." Brenda mentally smacked herself.

"Thank you."

"Poor Rusty. He is out there in living room scrubbing. Should we help him?" Brenda attempted to change the subject because she imagined how Rusty looked in the living room with all the cleaning up to do.

"No, it is his responsibility. Besides he is young and doesn't have anything to do tomorrow so he can sleep , on the other hand, need to sleep because you have a uh...a big appointment."

"Yeah, signing divorce papers." Brenda said nervously. She wished she could lighten up so she didn't have to talk about something so serious.

"I am sorry."

"No, it's okay. It hurts but it's for a best."

"Good. I am glad that you two are being amicable."

"Yeah."

"So."

"I better go to sleep."

"Me too."

Brenda watched Sharon set her book down on the bedside table. Brenda and Sharon both snuggled under the covers. Sharon jumped when she felt Brenda's foot against her leg.

"Sorry." Brenda whispered. She turned her head and saw how beautiful Sharon looked. She felt the need to tell Sharon. Sharing a bed was awkward enough but this feeling just made it more unbearable.

"Brenda, what is it?"

Brenda looked over and saw the worry in Sharon's face. She knew that she needed to tell Sharon.

"There is something I have to tell you."

' _This is it. There's is no going back.'_ Brenda thought.

"Okay."

"Please don't kick me out or leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because...I'm in love with you."

Silence engulfed the bedroom.

Brenda panicked when she realize that Sharon hadn't responded yet. She knew it, she had spoken too soon. She mentally berated herself for not being able to control herself.

Suddenly she felt lips. Sharon was kissing her. Actually kissing her. Brenda froze, then her brain caught up to what was happening and kissed Sharon back quickly. They broke apart once and smiled before continuing the kisses.

Brenda found herself being pushed onto her back and felt Sharon's hands sliding under her shirt.

"Wait, wait." Brenda stopped Sharon.

Sharon's hands stilled and slipped back out from under her shirt. She sat up while still straddling Brenda's hips.

"Um, should we, ya know, do it? I want to do this, but if you don't want to, then we should stop." Brenda had to stop them, had to say something. Her mind was dizzy with the reality of what they were about to do. Thoughts of how they were about to take the next step, and of how she wouldn't be able to bear it if Sharon decided later that it was a mistake.

"I'm in love with you, too. I have been for years. I want you, Brenda Leigh."

Brenda pulled Sharon down to her lips to continue the kiss. She groaned when she felt Sharon grinding against her thigh.

After grueling hours of scrubbing stains out off of the carpet, Rusty got up to stretch his body. He had his earbuds in with his musician high, but he decided to take out his earbuds. He heard squealing and shushing, then giggles from his mom's room. Rusty shuddered and put back his earbuds. He sent Gus a text about how his plan worked.

Rusty knew this food fight was worth it, even though Gus didn't want anything to do with it. Gus did it anyway, but under one condition. That Rusty would do the cleaning by himself. Rusty could tell Sharon was in love with Brenda. All of The Facetime calls between the two women alone were enough to clue anyone into how they felt about each other. He was glad for them, even if it meant cleaning up this mess.

* * *

 **A/N I chose "sharing a bed" trope. I love that trope. I want to thank this beta reader, ultimatesoccerstar. Thank you to those who set up smutfest.**


End file.
